


与子偕臧

by PenMound



Series: 先秦 [8]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 然而沈尹戌唯有一死。他与吴国已经打了太久，那满目疮痍，于他便是心头沥血。
Series: 先秦 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841908
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吴楚背景

阖闾九年的冬天，捷报像雪片般兴奋地塞满了姑苏每一个角落。人们谈论着汉水上的争夺，郢都内的拼抢，走投无路的少主，垂死挣扎的将军。吾王威武，以少制多，大获全胜。吴楚间厮杀了多少年，终于以这样一场辉煌的胜利，宣告新一任霸主的崛起。

二十岁的后臧侍立窗前，将街谈巷议禀于母亲。年轻人对战事总抱着更敏锐的兴趣，何况他的身份敏感，比常人多了一份关心。柏举五战五捷，楚国锐气尽失。可以想象沙场上滚落的人头是什么样子。这个季节，正是茶花如血沃面的时候。

那颗追寻不到的头颅，属于他的父亲。

这时母亲收回了向外张望的视线，悠悠转过脸来。

母亲年轻时是吴国出了名的美人，至今仍不减风韵。中原女子慕白皙，将“肤如凝脂”编成歌来唱。吴地可不管这些，日光炽烈，田间水塘劳作，早把一身壳子晒成黑里俏，倒像六月新下的乌梅，好生光泽。这样的姿色，自不会埋没。公子光蛰伏期间，手下各显其能，其中就包括色诱。

蛮夷行事不屑粉饰。说是色诱，绝不会自欺欺人觉得有多委屈。后臧之父，楚国左司马沈尹戌，便尝到了这苦头。那是楚平篡位不久，豫章伏击战，吴军以逸待劳。沈尹戌见同僚陆续被俘杀，心一横，驾驶着战车冲进了水里，只求一死。但那时是夏天，吴军从翻倒的车下把楚将捞了上来，伤重，已人事不省。从此被迫走入了长达四年的臣虏生涯。

安置下来后，公子光理所当然地遣了一批奴婢去，“将军总不能单手换药吧？”渐渐地就有些不对了。那个最漂亮的侍女完全不像只来伺候人的，言语爽利，性情泼辣，倒似反客为主一般。遥远的郢都，平王正忙着处理国际关系，顾不上南边这摊子。沈尹戌只得冷面相对。他本是至正之人，在楚亦有家室。公子光之心昭然若揭，他亦不愿与敌国女子苟合。入吴半载，从未主动跟她说一句话。谁知这婢子气性，不逊怀嬴，那天早晨终于爆发了。箕帚往地下一掼，直接开始数落：

“将军既得了一命，不思效用，倒以为我吴国非要养着你吗？”

不是雅言，也不是平常磕磕巴巴的楚语，一口吴腔，倾倒了太湖源。楚将震惊地放下手中的兵书。他不能全懂，可不必听懂，小女子飞扬的眼角翕动的嘴唇已表明了一切。她是在愤怒。沈尹戌理了一遍这脉络，暗道吴中儿女果然不一般，口中剑比匣中剑还锋芒毕露。野有蔓草，经冬不衰。指望这个国家温顺，那是痴人说梦。

却是这一次发飙拉近了两人的关系。

多年后龙蛇兴于野，以厚颜著称的吴王恬不知耻地说：“此以柔克刚也。”同时不忘向身边的上卿递去一个撩逗的眼神。

但亲爱的，那并不是爱情。

宋人以苏武穷居海上，九死一生不屈节，然不免为胡妇生子。极限之下，本能而已。想睡觉就有人送枕头，还装什么柳下惠呢？把他留下，是公子光唯一的命令。

床笫之间的搏战可能比兵临城下还杀得厉害。两个都是宁折不弯的性儿，言语攻击，肢体缠斗，抵死不休。有多少乐趣只能说冷暖自知了。好在沈尹戌不是恃强凌弱之人，断不至于因国事迁怒于家事。何况你得承认，爱美之心，人皆有之。

只是吴楚东南坼，烽烟从未宁。夫人遣使致书，明告楚将，平王又在策划一场战事。那时他枕边人刚验出有孕。沈尹戌长喟一声。三军秣马，他却只能以这样一个尴尬的身份观战。听说令尹子旗与养氏勾结，贪得无厌，被平王诛杀。继任的令尹是蠢得出名的囊瓦。

不忮不求，何用不臧。

“我的名字……是这么来的吗？”后臧犹豫道。

母亲淡然一笑：“是君王所赐，有以盼耳。”

公子光当然是希望沈尹戌为我所用的。可那时的平王还没有昏得令人发指，怎么可能坐视楚五将羁留敌国。总之，长岸之战后，吴楚议和，交换俘虏。又是一个冬天了。他们生命中纷至沓来的大事总是发生在冬天。

“我不能带你走。”他眼神清明，映出壁上的角弓，其志已彰：狐死首丘。

而她抱着襁褓中的婴儿，不求不怨，“翩其反矣，妾不能留。”笑意从唇角滑落，终于没入阴影。

烛光跳啊跳的，要将这一生的激情都燃尽了。

后臧的拳头在袖中一点点握紧。他胸中惊涛裂岸，可是不能说。父亲归国后，母子一直由公子光供养。府中下人亦识得轻重，始终尊她一声“孺子”。伍员伯嚭来奔，言及左司马的忠直高蹈，不由对这妇人也存了一分敬意。

她的乳名是桑，桑梓的桑。

“可惜，你父亲不是楚国令尹。”

这话也是不该说的。政治正确的说法是：幸而沈尹戌不是楚之令尹。倘若焚舟塞隘、前后夹击的战略得售，使吴军首尾不能相顾，霸业自隳，吴中又要新添几何孤儿寡母呢？

而楚国的左司马在昭王弃国之后，带着最后一支疲兵，战死疆场。对于令尹自毁江山，他已无恚恨，只要求部下，别让他活着落到敌人手里，死后也不行。

母亲面上慢慢浮现出一丝哀色。这使得她平静的面容忽然有了少女的骄傲。

这样的男人，终是离她而去了。

后臧低下了头。楚王孙胜在吴多年，对祖国已无一丝眷恋。他却从这个同龄人的讲述中，捉取了许多吴中见不到的衣香鬓影。那是怎样的楚国。

值得伍子胥倾半生心血往报。

值得历代吴王富国强兵。

值得他父亲殒身不恤。

他……可以去看一看吗？有朝一日，也踏上那方热土，或许，能聆听父亲的心意？

“你既加冠，不必守在我身边。”母亲一目了然，索性免了他这层孝道。

次年秋，叶公之弟沈后臧奔楚。等他再次近距离见到王孙胜，已是楚惠王十年的白公之乱。

2017年2月


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 司马留吴节不辱

初，左司马戌臣于吴。公子光客之，遗之良园美人金帛之属，戌不却。光猥自枉屈，常与对饮，渐问至楚灵篡弑故事。戌置杯而哂：“公子其无意乎？而乾溪不远。”光略无惭色，俟其醉，复询曰：“若伍举者，楚更有几人？”对曰：“不知。”

豫章伏击战，沈尹戌是负伤被擒的。俘虏安置下来后，公子光理所当然地遣了一批奴婢去，“将军总不能单手换药吧？”渐渐地就有些不对了。那个最漂亮的侍女完全不像只来伺候人的，言语爽利，性情泼辣，倒似反客为主一般。遥远的郢都，楚平正忙着处理国际关系，顾不上吴地的臣虏。楚将只得冷面相对。

沈尹戌入吴半年，从未主动跟公子光遣下的侍女说一句话，视之为无物。那天早晨女桑终于爆发了。她的嘴唇愤怒地翕动，掷出他完全听不懂的语言。楚将震惊地放下了手头的兵书，透过她飞扬的眼角看到了吴地的杀伤力。她不是温顺的，这个国家也不是。这种激切就像夏日的野有蔓草，鲜活而残酷。

女桑当然不是不会楚语——两国世代交兵，生计所迫总是会一点的，但也仅限于“会”了。此次发飙后，她原以为沈尹戌会勃然作色将她撵走，却不想楚将的态度发生了微妙的变化。他看着她的目光里有了内容。把他留住，是公子光唯一的命令。

她的任务是取悦于他。而当这一天真正到来时，却与千百次预演过的风情迥异。男人的臂膀孔武有力，将她牢牢制服。她仰头，正对上那双怒火中烧的眼睛。身下的痛楚渐渐袭来，她于隙中求欢，一口咬住了他的肩膀。东方未明，夙志仍须蛰伏。

吴国的冬天比楚国短。正月里夷昧去世了，继位者不是季札。“很遗憾。”公子光坐在沈尹戌对面，眉头一点点蹙紧。楚将想他恐怕是对自己的王位更遗憾一些吧。不能归国，又不为所用，窝在这个鬼地方，难道就为了整天喝淡酒和睡女人吗！当晚他对女桑的攻势格外凌厉。而她仍是讥讽地笑着，为这个开局。

得知女桑怀孕的刹那，楚将一阵木然。这不是个意外。自从他们裸裎相见，床笫间从无刻意的节制。她或许一心候着今天，但他的责任更大。沈尹戌拔腿走出寝室，大口呼吸，吴地的风依然不放过他。就在这天清晨，他刚收到夫人辗转托人送来的信，说楚王又在策划着一场战争。这个孩子，注定不是受欢迎的。

公子光长岸归来，未及领赏，先得到了两国换俘的消息。“大王要放沈尹戌走？”凯旋的主帅神情大异，“这使不得！他在吴已久，军情悉知……”“然你欲如何？”王僚横了他一眼，“数年笼络，他肯归顺？”“既不能用——”“不行。杀之无益，复启战端。”公子光暗暗鄙视：这楚国是你不去惹就行的么！

吴音像江南的雾一般羁绊着楚将。他开始是颇抵触的，后来出于军事上的考虑，不再排斥。至今仍不会讲，但能听懂他们在说什么。沈尹戌新得的儿子后臧尚在襁褓。王僚的意思，可以裁减开支了。公子光却认为，不仅要厚养，还要宣传得楚人皆知。

那天沈尹戌从朱方走了，没有带走吴国的任何东西——我是说，任何。楚国大夫站在界河对岸接收换俘，脸上有点说不清道不明的意味。但沈尹戌的女人看出来了，那是优越感。她一言不发，只是抱紧了怀中那个嗷嗷待哺的男婴。“别了。”心底探出了一只手，轻快地招着。下一次将去色诱谁？没有人能安排。

阖闾一心想把沈尹戌变成吴国的诸稽，左司马却坚持要做楚国的莫敖。不说军政，就是炊具也比不上隔壁的。楚将虽然不挑这个，然而羁吴后，日渐憔悴。众人只当他是心系故国。后来子胥到此，毫不客气地道破了差距。公子光硬是学会了用简陋工具做出美味。此等艰难终于在接蔡女并宝器而回后皆大欢喜。

沈尹戌归国后，他的夫人只字不提吴地那对母子。这很正常。她一个贵族，何必为那等下女费心呢？需要考虑的倒是朝中的处境。国人爱戴左司马的清正，这与贪赃枉法的令尹形成了鲜明对比。沈诸梁默默看着，只想着自己当上令尹绝不会那么无用。可未来的叶公也不得不面对他母亲不曾面对的一切。

后臧不知道他的出生，并非一个偶然。沈尹戌处理私事就像奉公一样，略无矫情。同床共枕抹杀了两人间的尊卑，更多原因在于女桑的心气。她大大方方执行公子光的任务，也幸楚将确是个磊落的男人。只是，越鸟方巢南枝，方城之士岂肯羁于吴。他等待着一个回国的机会，正如前朝的王嗣渴望大宝。

沈尹戌对熊居的印象是从蔡公开始的。享国日久，王却是一天比一天昏了。然而左司马从未想过“不如留吴”，半分悔意也无。太子建出奔后，伍奢旋被捕。这位老臣原不及乃父或令子，才堪扛鼎。追兵到了江畔，接应的小舟尚远。将军驻马，看着伍家人终于逃出去了。

费无极谗害过许多人，却从没有打过沈尹戌的主意。他知道王对左司马是信任的，屡谏不从，只是因为王更相信一己的判断。做王的令尹，甚至不需要太多的才能，听命即可。据说君子目光如炬，可使奸宄无处遁藏。费无极不怕这个。相反，谴责的怒火炼就了他更多的毒，连同平王的身名，一同烧尽。 

伯嚭携家入吴，方知沈尹戌力谏囊瓦之事。迟来的正义也是正义。“事发仓促，先考终不能自明。”哀色难掩，伍员常开导之。一次他们去乡野考察，恰好看见十二岁的后臧奉母出行。女桑得阖闾供养，衣食无亏，下人始终尊她一声孺子。伍员目现敬意，“那便是楚左司马的……”伯嚭目不转睛，遥揖致谢。

昭王的整个少年时代，吴楚两国都忙着敛财。阖闾是存钱打仗，囊瓦是……咳，不说也罢。沈尹戌像个即将被推上火堆的巫师说着各种危言：“您怎么可以这样！……那伍子胥，他是从楚国逃掉的！”囊瓦终于睡醒了似的，手指从珠璧上移开，慢吞吞地说：“是。可您，您不也是从吴国回来的吗？”

如果不是令尹这刻意一刺，他是不会想起留在吴地那对母子的。敌国把怀柔远人发挥到了极致，他的骨血便是最好的名片。而那个女子，尽管他从未见过她幼年嬉戏模样，移枕堆被时，总恍惚是一尾鲫鱼，泼喇入水，黑色的鳞片在阳光下闪烁如芒。

楚人爱戴左司马，因其忠正贤明。可就是他，亲口对令尹说，先王本可获得更多的嘉名。费无极知道这是个托辞，被捕时犹冷笑不已。“您真是这么认为的吗？”九年过去了，沈诸梁终于忍不住，“若先王、或者今上肯听您一言，楚便不至于此！”他的父亲将甲胄系紧，神情严肃，“不死于彼，便是君恩。”

“缴械不杀！”“缴械不杀！”吴军围定了楚将，确认他们逃不出去了，才用新学的话喊。先锋夫概懒洋洋地笑着，睃着对面那个血人，一开口却是梅里腔：“投降吧。大王优待俘虏，保你部下无恙。”沈尹戌漠然不应，三处重伤同时尖锐地叫嚣：一刀从肩胛斜劈下来，一戟横割了腰腹，还有一箭贯穿膑骨。吴句卑侍立车下，握刀的手情不自禁地发颤。

阖闾一生遗憾甚多，其中一个就是没能把“沈君”这一称呼变为“沈卿”。不过有了伍卿之后，这点缺憾也算不得什么了。他没想到楚左司马竟然高劲到耻于擒的地步，或许他早知道。尸横沙场，丧其元，隳其气。岂有堂堂方城空无人呵。待明年，会有一场大火，焚尽罪孽，将烈士的精魂渡往青天。

阖闾九年的冬天，捷报像雪片般兴奋地塞满了姑苏每一个角落。人们谈论着汉水上的争夺，郢都内的拼抢，走投无路的少主，垂死挣扎的将军。在听到沈尹戌名字的那一瞬，她承认是心动了一下。十九年前他们已无需避讳。“狐死首丘”，他眼神清明，映出壁上的角弓。她展眉含笑：“翩其反矣，妾不能留。”

她曾经是吴地最水灵的女子。不是皓腕凝霜雪那种白，而是乌梅般的黑里俏。数年后伍员奔吴，仍叹于她的风韵。两人邂逅于河堤，他牵着一个四五岁的男孩儿，她也是，一眼就认出了楚国服制。于是她笑了，将黏人的小尾巴推上前，“后臧。”阖闾十年，叶公对异母弟的来归毫无好气。而王孙胜仍拒绝还楚。

两个青年在阊门外的草地上行走。姑苏刚刚击退了允常的进犯，城中随处枕戈。两人说着话，渐渐争执起来。“你回去做什么？为他奔丧吗？”衣冠华贵者面露不悦。“他是我父亲。”对方的眼神像受伤的小兽。短暂的缄默后，个子更高的那人按着佩剑，慢慢说：“敝名是君王所赐。母亲说'臧'是美好的意思。先父倾心事楚，终不能如其所愿。我想去看看，那究竟是怎样一个国家。”对方哑然，“是啊，我说的，伍大夫眼中的楚国，毕竟同你想的不一样。”

如王孙胜所料，后臧奔楚后，面临了种种难堪。他是沈氏庶子，依礼，也该呼小君为母的。可是沈夫人根本没给他这个机会。其兄诸梁亦然，从不肯正眼看他。仆婢迫于尊卑，当面不说什么，背后嚼舌谑笑，直把他的生母说成个淫奔无耻的狐媚子。后臧又怒又伤心，想着“你们楚公室又有什么好的了！”

小时候胡天胡地，各种玩法。比如烫发，还是后臧从王孙胜嘴里听说的。楚将之裔十分好奇：“要不你也烫个试试？”两个小孩遂烧了钳子自学一番。未销毁的工具惊动了蔡女，揪着耳朵狠狠地骂：“整得跟你爹似的！”那时太子建已经把自己玩死了。后臧惶恐谢罪。蔡女想起沈尹戌，反不忍加责。

2015-2017年


End file.
